User blog:$17/Technological Scales (and Equivalents)
As of my recent discussions with OrkMarine (and a few others) and his recent blog. Various decisions and agreements have been made, and one of them is that a technological scale (and its equivalents, such as a magic scale for Fantasy, for example) or guide that can apply to most universes in general without being too confusing or difficult to grasp for new users. (and such) So I decided to have a go at making one or more. Though please remember that these are rough drafts, and I won't be going into much detailing or realism yet, just some (not-so) short and simple scales with a description of each level in each scale. Sci-Fi Technological Scale Note: Please remember that a higher level on the scale doesn't exactly mean better, as a civilization in a particular level may possess greater power, military might and/or territory than they normally should. It's normally the power sources and fancy gadgets they use that determine their position on the scale. Each level describes how big a civilization can normally (but not always) get their territory to be at that point, and what power sources they can utilize, as well as what their technology could be capable of. *'Level 1: Early/Barely-Interstellar' - At least more advanced than 21st Century Mankind and possessing only a handful or a dozen of star systems at best. Basic ion and nuclear fusion are common power sources, and interstellar travel tech is primitive. *'Level 2: Interstellar Power' - At least tens or hundreds of star systems. May be capable of utilizing antimatter (though not to a very large extent) and have greater mastery of interstellar travel, as well as access to most standard sci-fi tech. Most sci-fi civilizations (especially the "standard" ones) are in this level. *'Level 3: Major Interstellar/Minor Galactic Power' - Potentially thousands (or almost thousands) of systems. Have greater mastery of antimatter and are beginning to explore other more "exotic" power sources and dimensional manipulation. Most civilizations in this level can desolate (but not outright destroy) entire worlds with their basic fleets and some are beginning to discover intergalactic travel. *'Level 4: Major Galactic Power/World Builders' - System count can reach beyond thousands or a huge portion of a galaxy. Expect greater use of exotics and better dimensional/time manipulation. Some, if not, most civilizations can build dyson swarms and moon-sized constructs, perhaps even entire worlds. (or they can blow planets up instead) *'Level 5: Hyper-advanced Civilization' - They may potentially have almost an entire galaxy in their control. Possessing mastery of energy (almost) up to the point right before it becomes completely unstable and have excellent dimensional/temporal manipulation. Their daily lives could possibly crush lesser civilizations like we step on bugs without noticing. *'Level 6: Omnipotent' - It's difficult to describe these civilizations/races other than that they are universal lords and can potentially end or alter all of reality as we know it. That is all. And additionally... *'Level U/Level ?: Unconventional/Unknown' - Some civilizations/races that should be placed into Level 6 may end up here instead. Although this area is generally reserved for civilizations who could be of any level, but are far too unknown, unconventional or varied to be properly classified or categorized. Fantasy Technological Scale Coming soon... Magic Scale Coming soon... Category:Blog posts